Star Wars and the Dragon Rider
by Scout017
Summary: Adopted from The Herobrine Hero and DDoJ. Hiccup and Toothless get stuck in the Star Wars universe unintentionally. They find a young girl named Ahsoka Tano, and she does not want to talk about her past.
1. Leaving Berk

AN: Hey everyone, it's been a while. I'm sorry for taking so long, but please, I ask just for a little more of patience with me and I promise I'll be updating the next chapter by next week or the one following. I know, waiting it's horrible, but I need time to get back on track. Remember this story's adopted and I'm writing everything entirely out of my own thinking and creativity, so please understand.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD or SW, they belong to their respective companies.

* * *

1\. Leaving Berk

* * *

Hiccup loved going for a flight. It always helped him clear out his mind and sort things out better. If he recalled, the past few weeks he had been wondering around the village because he had nothing to do. The riders had mostly found what they wanted to do for their rest of their lives, but for some reason he hadn't. He had opted to go exploring lands of the archipelago he never had the chance of visiting before, and maybe find a new kind of dragon. Astrid had been the only one to have a free schedule, but even two riders couldn't do much these days.

He sighed. He missed the fun from the old days. If only things could last.

A growl snapped him back to reality, and it took him three seconds to realize Toothless knew something was wrong with him.

"Sorry bud. I just got a lot in my head," he said reassuringly, but even he couldn't miss the sad tone on his own voice as he spoke. He patted his dragon on the side and the latter responded with a purr, and Hiccup couldn't believe how lucky he was of having Toothless. The night fury had always been there for his rider the same way he had been there for his best friend in the worst moments. They have gone through so much together, and Hiccup couldn't think what would have been of him if he hadn't met Toothless.

After flying for a while, they decided to land on a nearby island to rest and watch the sunset. Hiccup realized they had been used to watch them for about three years now, and the memory of the first time made him smile. They had recently caught some fish for dinner after surviving a near-death experience, which initially had been a test drive to see how the artificial tailfin for Toothless worked.

He felt a nudge in his arm and he turned to see the stubborn reptile looking at him with a concerned expression.

"I just can't help it, Toothless. Why do I have this feeling telling me that something's going to happen? I don't know what it is, but… I know something is coming. Maybe I'm just being too paranoid, right?"

Toothless tilted his head in confusion, before shrugging. Hiccup shook his head and passed a hand through his face. The Sun was almost completely hid behind the mountains and they had to go back to Berk.

"Come on, let's go home."

Hiccup mounted his dragon and they took off once again. As they soared through the clear skies, Hiccup lay back and enjoy the quiet of the ride as they flew home. The night starts were beautiful, and if they were lucky maybe they would be able to see the northern lights dancing on the sky. There was a myth going around lately that the northern lights had a reason to be, but he couldn't remember how it went. His only worry right now was to relax and get to bed as soon as they arrived at his house.

Everything was going alright, until a strange buzzing sound interrupted the quiet. At first Hiccup didn't give much importance to it, but then it started going louder and his curiosity started to get the best of him.

He sat up straight and turned to Toothless, noticing his ear plates were twitching.

"What is it bud?" he asked. His dragon baring his teeth was not a good sign, which meant something was wrong.

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything in the dark. Ugh, great. Could it be some dragon getting that got away from their group and was lost in the middle of the night? Or maybe some insect that wouldn't leave them alone? Or maybe the sound could be coming from something else entirely, like the weird light coming out from the blue...

 _Wait a minute_.

The young man rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm to confirm he wasn't dreaming. Suddenly more lights showed up, and then a weird bird came to view. Or at least it looked like one, it had two wings and a head for sure, but it didn't seem to have feathers. Then it had to be a dragon, like the Flightmare perhaps? No, not at all. It didn't seem to have scales either, but the sound was actually coming from it.

"C'mon Toothless, let's follow it!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless roared in agreement. Soon they found out whatever they were following was like a hundred times bigger in size than Toothless himself, and all of it was made of metal. How was it able to stay in the air and defy gravitational pull, was beyond Hiccup's comprehension. They went under the strange artifact, and they were so close he could easily reach an arm out and touch it.

The young man looked forward, and narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange glowing blue wall. But what was even stranger, was that Hiccup could see through if he actually focused on it, like if it wasn't even there. Wait, was it actually _inside_? How was that possible?

Before he knew it, he and Toothless were inside it.

Hiccup gaped. It was unbelievable; he was expecting some sort of crash and painful landing, but they were perfectly fine and still in the air. Dear Odin, they had gone _through_ a wall and haven't even felt it!

And to top it all, he couldn't even find the words to describe the inside. What they had seen from outside seemed big, but he'd never imagine it could actually _be_ this big! There were a lot of smaller versions of whatever thing they were in scattered all around the place, and they all seemed to be bigger than Toothless. And there were also... _people_!?

The young man's eyes widened in realization, there were actual people in here, wearing some strange kind of suit and over-sized helmet that for the moment they had taken off. I looked like they were wearing the same thing - in fact, they even looked the same. Were they twins? And what were they holding in their other hand besides their helmets?

But anyway, the important question was: what were they doing here? Perhaps they shared the idea he had of exploring this thing? Could he go and ask them a few questions about it?

"Um, hello?" he called, cupping a hand over his mouth so his voice would reach further. But neither of the men seemed to hear him.

Hiccup started to follow the men as the two of them walked straight towards a wall. He tried to open his mouth and warn them, but to his surprise the wall suddenly split in half as it let them continue their way, before closing again after them.

"What the-?" he asked in shock, sharing a look with Toothless. This only got weirder and weirder as the minutes went by. "Uh... do you think we should go?" he asked his dragon, who only growled in response. Hiccup took it as a 'no'.

Out of nowhere their whole surroundings started to shake and the young man had to open his arms to keep his balance, but nothing seemed to calm down.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. The Night Fury ran towards his owner and shielded him with his wings until it finally stopped. After a few moments they both peeked over to see if there was any danger, and when they found none, they both prepare to leave as soon as possible.

"So much for trying to clear the mind," Hiccup muttered as he mounted on the saddle and clicked his prosthetic on the pedal.

They flew through the same blue wall and got as far away as possible from that metal machine, never wanting to encounter it again. To their relief, they soon lost it out of sight, but as they kept flying Hiccup felt that something was wrong. The feeling only increased when after flying for a while Berk wasn't at sight. They should had arrived by now. The young man eyed his surroundings, but nothing was familiar. As he looked back up, he screamed.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he barely caught sight of something gray flying straight towards them. To their bad luck, they weren't fast enough to move out of the way and Toothless could barely throw a plasma blast towards it. There was a crash and an explosion, and soon Hiccup had a deja-vu feeling as they free-fell towards the ground.


	2. A Second Chance

Ahsoka walked down the stairs of the Temple, walking away from the place she called home for almost her entire life. Walking away from everything she knew, her friends that she considered family, and her Master that she considered as a brother. She still had a hard time taking in that the Council didn't trust her, even when she never did something wrong.

Tears ran down her cheeks and though she wiped them again and again, she couldn't stop them from coming. Eventually, she reached an open space, and she knew she would have to go to any town and get a ship to get away from this planet. She still did not knew to where would she go at the moment, but she knew she had to clear up her mind and decided what was gonna happen now. Maybe she could return to her natal planet and live there for a while.

She reached a market place after what seemed hours of walking and her stomach let out a loud growl. That's when she realized that she did not had any money with her to eat something. And certainly the sellers weren't in mood to give her the food for free.

 _Great_. She thought. _I'm all on my own for the second time in my life, and I don't have anything to survive._

It was really her second time. There were times where it seemed she was on her own, but until now she realized that on those times she still had the Council and she could count on her Master as well, that he would search any planet until she was home again. Er, the Temple.

She felt stupid. She felt lost. She felt that nobody would look out for her now, she was on her own. Clumsily, lost on her own thoughts, she walked through the streets of the market place, not really paying attention to the sellers. She felt like if all eyes were upon her, but every time she turned around or over her shoulder, everyone was minding their own business.

She sighed out loud and continued walking, not exactly knowing where her feet where taking her. Eventually and who-knows-how she ended up in a roof. She didn't actually mind, she just sat on the floor of the roof and closed her eyes, as she tried to clear off her mind. But when she closed her eyes, she saw Anakin right in front of her. She gasped and snapped open her eyes looking around for her Master, but found nothing. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her fingers, trying to shook the image off.

Then she came into realization, she wasn't his Padawan anymore. He wasn't her Master anymore.

She groaned in frustration. It seemed like the day of 'Cry until you run out of tears' wasn't over yet. It was just beginning. Because she knew this wouldn't last a day. At least a month, perhaps a year.

Ahsoka didn't want to be like this a year. She wanted it to end now. She didn't even want it to happen in the first place. She couldn't get why her ex-best friend would betray her that way. But worst of all, she didn't imagine Barriss would turn to the dark side so soon... What was she thinking? She never imagined Barriss would _ever_ fell to the dark side.

 _Curse the Force._

Because it was The Force, right? If she wasn't a Jedi all her life, she would have blamed _destiny_ then. 'Her Great Trial', they have said. No. Master Windu had said. She could have at least considered to go back when she saw they were really ashamed for their actions, but hearing those words made her feel as worthless. And then she was reminded that she wasn't a Jedi anymore.

She gritted her teeth as she screamed to the sky. She was getting tired of thinking about something, and then feeling sad and depressed because it was constantly remembering her her reality.

 _Curse my life._

She wanted to start over. She wanted to go years back when she was called by Master Yoda and was assigned to the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. She wanted to go back to that moment when she introduced herself to Obi Wan and Anakin, and she discovered there was a misunderstanding since supposedly the one who wanted a Padawan was Obi Wan, to learn later that he planned it all.

She closed her eyes and pleaded with all her heart that The Force gave her a second chance. She could do better this time and she would be a Jedi Knight someday, promising she would protect anyone defenseless and help the ones in need. She promised. She promised. She promised! She...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a disturbance in the Force. It was light, but strong at the same time. It didn't feel far from where she was standing. Maybe it was a sign, maybe her pleas were finally heard... She couldn't let go of the opportunity.

Ahsoka started running through the roof, and when she saw it was ending, she jumped into another, and another. The Force became stronger with each passing minute as she jumped and ran through the roofs. After a minute she noticed there were soon less and less buildings. She stopped abruptly to look around where she felt it stronger, and from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a figure in the sky. She lifted her gaze and gasped.

Three things were free falling in the air, and they didn't seem to be stopping or slow down. In fact, they were picking speed because of gravitational pull. She identified a ship, a human, and a big black winged creatured falling. Her instincts kicked in and soon she found heralded running again and as soon as she reached the last roof, she force-jumped and embraced the human with her arms, tackling him to the ground. Before she checked if he was alright, she turned around and her gaze stuck on the winged giant bat. Her instincts kicked in once again, and she extended her arms towards it, as it slowed down and landed safely on the ground.

Her knees buckled as she took some deep breathes from all the strength she used, and then she remembered the boy. She kneeled besides him, and noticed it was a teenager that looked a few years older than her. He had long brown auburn hair and a small scar at his left side of the chin. He wore some kind of leather armour and she gasped when she noticed one of his legs was missing. She shook her head and focused again on the boy, at the moment unconscious. She didn't know if it was because she talked him mid-air, of if he passed out from the height of the fall. Then she remembered there was also a ship falling.

She stood up from her place and quickly searched with her eyes for the ship, and narrowed her eyes when she saw a trailing of black smoke blowing up to the air. It had landed. But it was far away. She got her eyes apart, and then stuck her gaze on the winged black animal. It was an animal right? But it looked so strange, nothing like she ever saw before. Before she could stare at it with attention, she heard a groan and her eyebrows rose as she turned around to the boy.

"Toothless..." He mumbled. "Toothless?" He talked again before his eyes flickered and he opened them, slightly. Her blue eyes met a pair of two green emerald ones. "Astrid...?" He called her. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the name. Probably he was confused and he needed help.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed his eyes before opening them again. They were narrowed, like if he was taking time to focus. When he finally seemed to be coming back, his eyes went wide as moons and he screamed.

* * *

 **Hello everyone...**

 **Okay, so I felt like writing and did something today other than homework. I'm gonna die tomorrow, I have quizzes two days a week. My teachers hate me, but should I be offended if nobody likes their classes? I mean they give us so much homework for one day to the other and they expect us to be all 'good behaving' in the class. We're teenagers, for the love of God! Anyway...**

 **Hope you like the chapter, I'm really proud actually of my work. At first it wasn't easy to reach the character, but then I put myself into it's shoes and BOOM! A chapter.**

 **Don't forget to fav and follow, and reviews and suggestions are really appreciated. (Thanks the ones that review!) It would actually help you know, since I adopted the story and it literally had two chapters of four to five lines only. Actually, I'm gonna take time to reply the reviews, and I usually don't do it. So...**

 **mariekhy: here you go another chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **Kodiak123: here it is! Thank you!**

 **Lilyk940: really? Well I'm a huge fan of HTTYD, to be honest. It's going to get a lot more interesting (I hope). Keep reading!**

 **orca3553: well I actually adopted the story and yeah, I'm putting my best effort in this. I hope is good. Here you go another chapter! Thank you so much!**

 **That was all folks!** **Until next time...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	3. Someone Trustworthy

Hiccup stared blankly at the...someone kneeling right in front of him. She looked quite scared and suddenly he felt embarrassed for screaming so loudly.

"Uh..." He said, not able to find the words to apologize. He was pretty confused about what was happening, as he suddenly remembered he and Toothless crashed with something that shot them off the sky and... Toothless.

Hiccup panicked as he stood up almost loosing his balance and looked around for his best friend. "Toothless!" He called, not even noticing the look she was giving him. He cupped his hands around his mouth so his voice would reach further. "TOOTHLESS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. There was a groan and Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition. He almost cracked his neck when he turned around so sharply and he felt then an incredible pain, but it didn't matter to him.

He stood up and ran to where he heard the growling was coming from. It was actually not so far away, he reached his friend in seconds. He gasped when he saw Toothless on the ground with his eyes closed, and for a moment he feared the worst. He shook his head in feat as he knelt and called his dragon.

"Toothless? Are you okay, bud?" He patted the night fury on his head, gently, as he felt Toothless pulse. He sighed in relief, at least he was alive. Toothless fluttered open his eyes and crooned weakly at Hiccup, nudging him with his head. His human laughed in relief and hugged him. "Hey bud!" Hiccup said hugging Toothless' neck.

They broke the hug and Hiccup watched Toothless stand up, but his eyes turned to slits as he looked in concern to his back. Hiccup followed his gaze and gasped when he saw the tail completely gone. The whole mehanism was bent and broken and there were no signs of the red fabric with the white skull on it.

"Oh, great." Hiccup hissed as he walked to the tail and tried to see what could be fixed. But the wires were bent and they suffered a lot of damage from the fall. Hiccup tried to grab one, and it broke in half. "Well, looks like we're not going anywhere soon." He told his dragon, who crooned sadly when hearing the bad news coming from his rider. All of a sudden, his teeth retracted and he growled.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and he turned to see Toothless was growling to... Whoever that one person was in front. The only thing he could make out at first sight, was that the person was a girl. She raised her hands defensively, as Toothless growled warningly at her.

"No! Toothless, stop!" Hiccup said as he ran in between the two and raised his hands, one towards his dragon and the other to calm the girl down. He reached Toothless' snot and rubbed it gently, as he calmed down almost immediately. Still, the dragon stayed in position in case of any threat.

Ahsoka's glare softened when she saw how the... Creature, calmed almost instantly at the boy's touch. It was like if he had a connection with it. Was he force sensitive? No, she would have sensed him... Unless what she felt moments ago was him. She didn't know, for the disturbance was gone. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate, but she felt nothing at all. As if it had just vanished from the face of the planet.

She left her thoughts aside and decided to focus on the actual situation. The human was constantly talking to the sleek creature saying phrases such as "stay calm" or "it's okay, bud", which kinda intrigued her in a way. How could he talk with such peace to that animal? From what she saw in in the past few minutes, she assumed it could easily kill the boy and then her. But it didn't. In fact, it seemed like it was... Protecting him.

"Hey." Her eyes moved to the brown hair teen, who was now talking to _her_. She continued in her fighting stance in case that thing did anything and she had to act. Unconsciously, she reached out for her light sabers, only to realize she no longer had them, what made her uneasy.

Hiccup saw the worry in her eyes and the fear when the woman tried to look for something, but realized it wasn't there. She quickly masked her fear under a glare, although he had noticed already she was afraid, but deciding to go on like if nothing.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." He said calmly, giving a step forwards.

Ahsoka furrowed slightly her eyebrows. _We?_ She asked in her mind. There was nobody else except for that winged animal. Was he referring to _them_? And why would they hurt her?

"We need a bit of help. Maybe you could help us?" Hiccup offered, trusting another step forward.

Ahsoka averted her gaze down to the right for a moment, visibly furrowing her eyebrows. She was debating whether she might help them or not. But she just had promised she would help the ones in need, and right now right here this boy was actually asking for her help. Still unsure, she lowered her arms and stood straight. She gave a single nod to the boy, telling him to continue.

"Great. Um... I need some to get some things, you see this?" Hiccup gestured with his index finger to Toothless' tail. Ahsoka looked at it in silence, and then looked back to the boy. "I need to fix it, but I need to find some materials and I had no idea where are we."

Ahsoka crossed her arms at the statement and raised an eyebrow. How could he not possibly know where were they? This was Coruscant, probably the most visited and known place in the galaxy since here it was the... The Temple.

Maybe they were just messing with her, she didn't know them. In fact, there could a possibility they were working with the separatist, or the boy was working as bounty hunter. However, she answered his doubt.

"This is Coruscant." She said.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to raise an eyebrow. " _Chorus... sand?_ " He said, but she shook her head.

"Coruscant." She repeated. Hiccup looked up, like trying to remember something. He tried to remember the name on his map or one with a similar name, but he couldn't. He tried to remember any Viking tribe or any island at all, but it didn't even sound familiar.

"Huh. Where is this island?" He asked, although he wasn't sure what to call this place. The most probably was that it was an island.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked confused. Hiccup pressed his lips into a line.

 _Or maybe this isn't an island, after all._ He thought, so he asked again. "What is this place?"

"You mean... the planet?" Ahsoka guessed.

"Planet?" Hiccup asked. "What is a planet?"

"You must be kidding." Ahsoka deadpanned, almost smirking. Definitely he was just messing with her. When she noticed his expression, she realized he wasn't joking and her eyes went wide. "Wait... Are you serious?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

She decided this was enough and that instead of loosing more time making questions with a dead end, she would just let him follow her to the market place and there they would get the things he needed. Hold on, did she just thought _they_?

She sighed. "You know what, forget it. I'm gonna help you, come on." She said, as she started walking to the market. Hiccup walked besides her and turned to Toothless.

"Let's go, bud."

Toothless obeyed and he walked besides his rider, still glaring dangerously at the woman. Ahsoka could feel the glare at the back of her neck, but she just ignored it and led the way to the market place. A part of her wondered from where they came from and she still wanted to know what was that creature who obeyed and listened to the teen. But she kept her questions to herself. Sooner or later she would find out on her own.

Hiccup couldn't help himself but stare at the girl who decided to help him. She was nothing like he had ever seen. Her skin was red and she had some markings on her face. She was wearing a dark red with black outfit and he was intrigued to know what was on her head. All he knew, it was pointy up and down, and stripped.

Before he could look away, he was caught by surprise when she turned at him.

"What are you looking at?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away. "N-nothing." Ahsoka glared at him angrily, before punching him in the arm. "Ow!"

Toothless heard it and he jumped forward, snarling at the girl to back away, then surrounding his rider with his tail in a protective way. Hiccup watched with interest the girl give a step back, then she bent at Toothless' eye level and walked cautiously to his dragon, who just continued growling. She extended her arm almost reaching him and opened her palm, inches away from Toothless. Then she moved her palm in front of his face. Toothless' eyes rolled to the back, as he fell face up with his tongue sicking out.

Hiccup just stared in shock at the scene. Never in his life saw anyone doing something like that with a dragon, specially with Toothless. "What the-?" He watched her move her hand towards his belly, hesitating for a moment, before stroking him gently. Toothless purred. "How... how did you...?" He was lost for words.

Ahsoka smiled on the inside. _Maybe they're not so bad after all..._ She thought. "It's cute." She commented.

"Y-you think so?"

She nodded with a small grin, but she didn't notice. "What kind of species is it?"

"He's a dragon. A Night Fury to be more exact." He said with a smile of his own. Ahsoka's smile faded when he saw him grinning at her, and that's when she noticed she was grinning back. She turned away and quickly thought in something else. Did he say it was a dragon? Like the ones she once read on the library? Weren't they supposed to be mythical creatures? Well, it's not like she knew everything about dragons, though she knew a few facts about them.

She suddenly snapped out of her train of thoughts and stood up. Toothless turned again face down again, but he seemed relaxed and peacefully. "Come on, we have work to do." She remembered. Hiccup nodded, as Toothless stood up and they continued their way.

For some reason, Ahsoka felt like she could trust in this human and the dragon, but she wouldn't do it yet. She had to be sure they were trustworthy, and maybe, they could trust in her too.

* * *

 **I think this is okay for the third chapter. I must admit, I'm really liking where this is going and I'm looking forward to this story. I'm actually proud of my work, because I'm taking the time to do the chapters and to think from the characters' POV, which is just amazing. However, I need your help, guys. The thing is I know Hiccup's story back and forth, movies, series and some of the books, but I don't know much of Ahsoka's. I mean, I do know her story and everything, but there's a lot I don't know about Star Wars in general. I need your help with that. Please PM me about Star Wars facts or recommend me a webpage or something so I do a good job, because I'm planning at some point to have them go at some place and I have no idea where or who lives in there and who is important to the SW universe, etc. I'm counting on you!**

 **Now, answers to the reviews:**

 **orca3553: thanks! You know I'm thinking you could be rigth, so I'll consider it. I'm looking forwards to Hiccup having a lightsaber ;)**

 **Teacup Unicorn: Wow, really? I'm glad to hear it! That's what I wanted! Yay! :D I hope I did good in this chapter...**

 **So... don't forget to follow and fav to not miss an update, thanks to the ones who already did! Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated! I love you so much guys, until next time...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	4. Your Name

Ahsoka noticed how uncomfortable the boy was when she suggested the dragon to stay hidden while they went to fetch the materials they needed. The boy had agreed, thankfully, but from what it seemed, the dragon was... _Arguing_ against it, as if it had feelings and thoughts of its own.

Hiccup didn't like very much the idea to leave Toothless behind either, but he didn't have much of a choice anyway. If they really wanted to get the help from the girl, they would have to adapt to the conditions. Besides, he had a feeling people here weren't very fond of dragons.

"Please bud," Hiccup said as the dragon tried the puppy eyes he knew he couldn't say no to. He tried to not look directly at them and caressed his dragon's head. "I won't be gone for too long. I-I know you don't like it, believe me, I don't like it either, but you know we have no choice. Come on, Toothless, please!"

Toothless ears went down and the dragon's expression changed to an annoyed one. He turned around and without his rider watching, slammed his tail in the back of his head. Hiccup flinched in pain and rubbed his head, while raising an eyebrow at his dragon friend. "Toothless! Oh come on you, big baby!" Hiccup pleaded and Toothless moved his jaw in a way mimicking his rider. He sighed. "Fine, I'll be back later."

It was until then, Ahsoka noticed she was smiling. She blinked at this and shook her head, what was wrong with her?

"Ready." The boy walked to her and she gave a nod.

She lead the way and they walked back to the market, while she wondered how would they get what they needed. She had no money and certainly the boy wouldn't have any idea of the way things worked in here. She wasn't looking forward to it, but if needed, they would have to _steal_. That wouldn't be much of a problem, but she knew inside her it was wrong. Hadn't she enough already from the events the last few days? Did she want to get into some serious trouble? It seemed as if she was _asking_ for it.

"So..." Hiccup began, breaking the silence. Ahsoka almost wanted to roll her eyes, she wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"There's a place near here where we can some supplies, however there's a problem." She looked at him as they walked. Hiccup listened carefully at her words. "Whatever we're looking for, must have some sort of cost."

Hiccup's eyes widened. Until then he realized what she meant, and he groaned. "But we have nothing to pay, what are we going to do? We can't just leave like that. And Toothless' tail really needs some replacements. The connecting rod is bent again, the material of the fin is damaged, and the pedal is stuck as glue." He explained. He looked at the girl and blushed when he noticed the confused expression he was given, he forgot she had no idea what he was talking about. "We... Really need to fix that."

Ahsoka just nodded slowly, still looking at him questioningly. "Well, here we are." She stopped in her tracks when they reached the first sellers to let him have a look. Hiccup didn't gape in shock about his surroundings, but he did took his time to look around. It reminded him a lot of Berk. "Come on." She waved.

As they passed the sellers, Hiccup couldn't help but stare almost at everything they walked by. If he had the time, he would stop to ask about every single thing that got his attention.

"What's the first thing we need?" Ahsoka wondered. At least she had to know what exactly they were looking for.

"I think we should look for a connecting rod. A piece of metal very important to get Toothless' tail to work. It's not gonna be easy to find, it's not as if they sold it everywhere you go." Hiccup explained. Then he considered something. "However, if we could find a forge, maybe I could build one."

This got Ahsoka's attention. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the boy with a raised eyebrow. "How could you do something like that?"

Hiccup smiled at this. "Because I worked once in the forge of my village. I was the blacksmith apprentice and every once in a while I used to work on inventions of my own. In fact, I built Toothless' tailfin so he could fly again." He said with a hint of proud in his voice.

Ahsoka turned again and they continued. "Well, let's hope you can do that again."

Hiccup was taken aback at her response. More at the way she talked to him, so...coldly. He wondered if the girl (who still didn't know her name) was always like this. Maybe he could try another way so she would soften a bit. "Hey, uh... I just noticed I don't know your name."

The girl didn't even pause to look at him. After a moment of silence she said, "Ahsoka."

"I'm Hiccup."

And that was the end of the conversation.

They went store after store, looking around for what eact one had to offer. Eventually they entered one where Hiccup had a feeling they would find what they were looking for. He and Ahsoka were greeted by a strange man based on Hiccup's point of view. For him, the man had a very large head, he had no nose, and he had big black eyes he could not see the white in them. Based on Ahsoka's point of view, they were greeted by a Bith.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The Bith said.

Hiccup left aside the physical features of the man and focused on what they were doing. He cleared his throat and talked.

"Hey. Um, we were looking for something that could replace this." He took out the bent connecting rod from one of his pockets. The Bith examined the piece he was handed carefully.

"Oh... Looks like it's part of some sort of mechanic system." He observed. "Sorry son, this is already useless." He gave it back with a pitiful look.

"Do you have anything similar that could be useful?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"Mmm. Well, you've come to the right place, then... Let me check the basement." The Bith walked though a back door and twenty minutes later, returned empty handed. "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized shaking his head. "I'm afraid what you're looking for you won't find it here. Certainly, I don't have that whatever it is you have in your hands, but there was something else that could be a good replacement."

"Where is it?"

The Bith shook his head again and sighed. "It ran out yesterday. It was the last one."

Hiccup sighed and started to walk away followed by Ahsoka. But he paused at the door as a thought occurred to him. He turned his head towards the strange looking man. "Um, if I come back later, you think you will have more of... What you said?"

"I-I would be glad to say 'yes, of course', but sadly the deliveries are late this month." The Bith said.

Ahsoka eyed Hiccup carefully. What was he trying to get to?

Hiccup swallowed. What he was about to suggest was crazy... But that was his style wasn't it? Besides, there was no other way to return to Berk. His father should be dead worried about him. And Gobber, and Astrid, and the rest of the gang... And Toothless, where they had left him. He took a breathe. "What if... What if we got it for you?" He asked.

The Bith blinked unexpected. "You could do that?"

"Yeah, we both could. There's just one problem. If we happened to get it for you, we would have no way to pay for it."

The Bith seemed to smile. "Well... If you do that for me, I will not ask for a cost. What do you say, young man?"

Hiccup turned to Ahsoka, who turned out to be crossed of arms. She was deep in thought, analyzing the situation. This seemed to be more than what she was actually expecting to be, but... She made a promise, didn't she? And she was a woman of word. And Hiccup was also cooperating very well, she would have to play her part. She raised her gaze and gave a nod to Hiccup. He smiled at her and turned to the man with confidence.

"It's a deal."

"Very well." The Bith took out a pice of paper and folded it. Then handed it to Ahsoka, who was the closest at the moment. "Look out for him." He pointed at the paper with his index finger. "He's in charge of the deliveries. He's an old friend of mine, sure he would help you."

Ahsoka and Hiccup thanked the man and exited the shop.

* * *

 **Wow. A _lot_ of time since last update. SO sorry guys. It's just that my main priority was one of my other stories. But I'm back! Thank you so much for your patience! Consider this chapter a Christmas present! **

**Now, reviews:**

 **orca3553: Thank you so much for your information! It helped me a lot! Now, to answer your question, yes, Hiccup is force sensitive, just he doesn't know that yet. As for joining the Ghost crew in the future, yes, I'm looking forwards to that, however, that'll be much more later in the story. Maybe in the sequel. I'm not really focused on that at the moment. Thanks for your review!**

 **Teacup Unicorn: Thank you!**

 **So, I think that's it... Happy Holidays! Until Next Time...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	5. Author's Note

I'M NOT DEAD!

Hey guys, sadly this isn't an update, but an author's note to explain a few things. Please read.

Ok, I know it's been almost a year since I haven't updated this story, and I'm truly sorry for that, but I couldn't find the motivation to keep writing this story for a very long time. I had everything planned out, but at the moment to write my mind just blocked.

It was until yesterday, after I finished reading the new Star Wars novel: Ahsoka, that I managed to get through my huge writer's block. If you haven't read it, I recommend you to go and buy the book, right now. It's... aaahh, just go and read it! It's absolutely wonderful.

Sooo... back to the story, I want to tell you that I'll be changing a few things. Like for example, I'll make Hiccup and Ahsoka's ages to match, so the story will take place a little before Race to the Edge and just after the ending of Clone Wars season 5 finale. Aaaand I'll also try to get more involved in the SW universe, as well as trying to update more frequently this fanfic.

I want to thank everyone for being extremely patient with me, and I want to ask just for a little more of your patience. Stay tuned, please, good things come to those who wait. I love you all, and until the next time!


End file.
